1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to application development and more specifically, but not exclusively, to tools for building logic expressions.
2. Background Information
Embedded system design tools assist users in the creation of applications to be programmed into processing devices such as microcontrollers. One existing embedded system design tool allows a system designer to create an embedded application by combining system input and output (I/O) devices such as LEDs, switches, sensors and fans. The embedded system design tool uses I/O device drivers that represent I/O devices to a user. This tool also assists users in building logic expressions that define the behavior of the embedded application. However, this assistance is limited since it requires users to type valid names of logic expression components (e.g., valid driver state names) while constructing the logic expressions. Hence, the existing process for constructing logic expressions is error prone and inefficient because it requires the user to memorize the names of logic expression components.